Never again
by Kalgalen
Summary: Les Cieux ont un nouveau boss, et celui-ci est bien décidé à ramener la question de l'Apocalypse au goût du jour. Dans cette optique, les anges ont tiré un léviathan du Purgatoire. Nos chasseurs préférés et leur ange sont de nouveau en service.


****Bonjour ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon dernier bébé intitulé Never again (ne faites pas attention à mon choix moisi de titres, voulez-vous ?), écrit à la base en anglais (pour ceux qui se demandaient : même si on traduit ce qu'on a soi-même écrit, on peut obtenir des résultats bizarres) pour l'anniversaire d'une amie qui a rêvé ce bisou Destiel.

* * *

L'entrepôt est maintenant silencieux, vide des troupes de Jehoiachin. Le cadavre de Blake repose sur le sol poussiéreux du bâtiment ; sa tête s'est envolée de son corps lorsque Dean l'a décapité, et son sang noir forme un arc-de-cercle luisant sur le béton. Il y a d'autres dépouilles : deux vampires – les chiens de Blake plus qu'autre chose – et un des anges de Jehoiachin, la cendre de ses ailes incrustée dans le sol. En récupérant la tête du léviathan, Sam remarque les coups d'œil que Dean lance à ce dernier corps, et le pli soucieux entre ses sourcils à chaque fois qu'il s'attarde sur les longues et tristes empreintes de plumes de part et d'autre du cadavre du guerrier divin. Sam ne dit rien et se contente d'enfermer la tête dans un carton et ramasse la lame angélique du soldat mort. Il ne veut rien dire qui puisse les amener à se hurler dessus une nouvelle fois. Dean est de toute façon probablement trop fatigué pour être en colère contre lui à propos de cette fille qu'ils ont trouvée sur le bord de la route – elle était à moitié morte, presque vidée de son sang par les vampires, et Sam avait décidé de la déposer à l'hôpital au lieu d'aller directement affronter Blake, qui comptait ouvrir un portail entre la Terre et le Purgatoire. Dire que Dean n'avait pas approuvé cette décision était un euphémisme, mais qu'était-il censé faire ? Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser mourir une personne innocente juste pour être sûrs de sauver le reste du monde. Bref. Quand il était finalement arrivé au dépôt où ils avaient prévu l'ouverture du passage, il avait trouvé Dean et Castiel devant la porte, couverts de sang, l'air épuisé mais également bizarrement... heureux ? Il pouvait s'agir simplement de la satisfaction d'avoir (encore) évité la fin du monde, mais ils affichaient ces petits sourires calmes à chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisaient...

« Cas va bien ? » demande Sam à brûle-pourpoint.

Dean lève la tête et le fixe avec des yeux grand ouverts.

« Oui ! Oui, j'imagine. Pourquoi tu demandes ?

- Je m'inquiète juste ! Je veux dire, il est arrivé avant, il a tué un de ses frères et fermé le portail...

- La faute à qui ? » claque Dean. Puis, fermant les yeux et pressant sa main droite contre son front : « Il va bien. On va bien. Tout va bien pour l'instant, d'accord ? »

Sam ne répond pas immédiatement, triturant l'épée d'argent.

« D'accord, » fait-il au final, « mais est-ce que tu peux au moins me dire ce qu'il s'est passé au-dedans ? »

* * *

Dean était arrivé à l'entrepôt une quinzaine de minutes après Castiel. La lame d'ange à la main, une bouteille de Borox dans une poche, il était parvenu à entrer dans le bâtiment sans être repéré par les anges patrouillant autour. Il avait entendu des voix à l'intérieur, une espèce de charabia énochéen qui lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs et instillé dans son esprit un sentiment d'urgence. Le léviathan était déjà là, ouvrant le portail qui lâcherait les monstres morts du Purgatoire sur la Terre. Dissimulé derrière une des piles de caisses en bois mangées aux vers éparpillées dans l'endroit, Dean avait jeté un coup d'oeil au mur sur lequel avait été dessiné avec du sang le même sceau qu'il avait vu trois ans auparavant dans le laboratoire de Crowley. Blake se tenait debout devant, bras écartés, récitant les mots. Jehoiachin était à côté de lui, immobile, fixant le symbole des yeux. Deux des acolytes de Blake, assis sur une caisse derrière eux, observaient la cérémonie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, et cela aurait été une bonne nouvelle si Castiel n'avait pas été censé être présent. Alors que Dean se demandait où diable son ange avait bien pu passer, le signe s'était à briller de façon menaçante. Le portail commençait à s'ouvrir.

Dean avait contemplé l'épée d'ange dans sa main droite et le Borox dans l'autre. Il n'irait pas loin tout seul contre ces deux monstres, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester planté là et regarder, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était levé. Les sous-fiftres de Blake avaient fait de même quand ils l'avaient vu, lui souriant alors que leur crocs se déployaient dans leur bouche. Jehoiachin ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard.

C'est seulement quand il s'était mit à courir vers ce qui serait certainement sa dernière mort qu'il avait entendu un battement d'ailes. Il avait d'abord cru qu'un des anges à l'extérieur avait finalement perçu ce qu'il se passait – mais il s'agissait juste de Castiel. Juste Cas, son manteau flottant autour de ses jambes quand il était apparu aux côtés de Dean. Il avait lancé un regard inquiet à l'humain, mais c'était plus à Dean de s'inquiéter : le trench-coat de l'ange était déjà déchiré à plusieurs endroits, permettant à l'éclat de sa Grâce de briller à travers le tissus taché de sang.

« Cas, ça va ? » avait demandé Dean.

Il s'était arrêté où il était et adopté une position de combat, résistant au besoin de toucher le bras de Castiel, juste pour être sûr qu'il était en état de se battre. Les vampires, visiblement pris de court par l'arrivée de l'ange, s'étaient aussi arrêté à quelques mètres d'eux, les jaugeant de leur regard froid.

« Ca va, Dean, avait répondu Castiel. J'ai banni les anges à l'extérieur, nous disposons encore d'un peu de temps pour arrêter ça.

- Génial, » avait marmonné Dean, observant les vampires se séparer pour les encercler. Le plus grand l'avait contourné lentement par la droite, obligeant Dean à tourner sur lui-même pour le garder dans son champ de vision ; l'autre vampire, une rousse qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres comme un chat devant sa proie, avait fait de même avec Castiel, contraignant l'ange à garder les yeux sur elle. Dean et Castiel avaient fini par se retrouver dos à dos, s'appuyant un bref instant l'un contre l'autre avant que leurs adversaires n'attaquent, tout de crocs et de griffes. Les choses s'étaient faites plutôt confuses à cet instant, mais Dean avait pu entendre à nouveau un frémissement d'air juste avant d'esquiver un coup du vampire. Il avait jeté un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour voir un autre ange se jeter sur Castiel et la vampire rousse délaisser sa cible précédente et se tourner vers l'humain.

Ange contre ange, et lui-même contre deux suceurs de sang. Aucune chance que ça se finisse bien.

Il était parvenu à décapiter le mâle sans subir de blessures vraiment graves, mais la femme, plus forte et rapide, avait réussi à lui infliger plusieurs lacérations profondes avant qu'il ne puisse lui planter son couteau dans la gorge et l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour la débarrasser de sa tête.

Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, haletant et couvert de sang, Castiel luttait encore contre son assaillant. Dean était resté figé quelques instants, hésitant entre aider Cas ou essayer de fermer le portail – même si, il fallait l'avouer, combien de chances avait-il de sortir vainqueur d'un combat contre un quasi-archange et un satané léviathan ?

Il s'était néanmoins décidé pour le sceau. Comme s'il avait crié ses pensées, Jehoiachin avait enfin daigné porter sur l'humain un regard condescendant. Les yeux de son hôte, bleu glacial et acérés comme des dagues, étaient tombés sur le chasseur, lourds d'un dédain presque palpable. En un battement de cil, il était en face de Dean ; d'un geste de la main, il l'avait projeté au sol. Alors que les doigts pâles de l'ange se refermaient sur l'air, Dean avait senti son cœur être compressé par une force invisible, et il n'avait pas été réellement surpris quand il s'était mis à tousser du sang. La pression se faisant insoutenable, sa vision avait commencé à se troubler pour finalement exploser en lumière blanche.

Puis, soudainement, la souffrance avait disparu ; sa poitrine était encore douloureuse, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean avait cligné des yeux et levé la tête, cherchant Jehoiachin. Castiel faisait face au nouveau maître des Cieux, illuminé par sa Grâce brûlant comme un feu de joie.

« Dean ! Le léviathan ! » avait-il hurlé, visiblement aux prises de la volonté invisible de Jehoiachin essayant de le réduire en poussière.

Encore sonné, Dean s'était traîné à genoux jusqu'à retrouver la lame angélique qu'il avait laissé tomber quand Jehoiachin avait exercé sa magie sur lui. Il avait grimacé en se relevant avec l'impression qu'on arrachait son cœur de sa poitrine. Serrant les dents sur le goût métallique et tenace qui envahissait sa bouche, il s'était concentré sur la silhouette floue devant lui.

Tuer le léviathan fut plus facile que prévu. Blake, obnubilé par le rituel, n'avait pas prêté attention à l'humain se ruant sur lui ; la lame de Dean avait volé vers le cou exposé de la créature et l'avait tranché en un mouvement fluide.

Le silence était tombé sur l'entrepôt, comme si le temps avait stoppé. Castiel et Jehoiachin avaient arrêté de se battre et regardaient le glyphe peint sur le mur, dans l'expectative ; le dessin s'était à luire différemment de ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu. C'était plus sombre, pulsant sinistrement. C'était juste _faux_.

Jehoiachin avait réagi vite : d'une seconde à l'autre, il avait disparut – probablement à l'abri au Paradis, attendant avec un bol de pop-corn l'inévitable et définitive fin du monde. Affaibli par la douleur et la perte de sang, Dean s'était senti tomber, avant d'être rattrapé par une paire de bras solides.

« Cas ? avait-il marmonné alors que l'ange l'allongeait sur le sol froid.

- Tu peux te reposer maintenant, Dean. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Tout va bien se passer. »

Dean n'est pas totalement sûr du déroulement des évènements suivants. Il ne se souvient que de cette aveuglante flamme confrontée à l'éclat corrompu de la porte vers le Purgatoire, la froideur de la lumière, et une douleur atroce qui lui avait un peu trop rappelé l'Enfer. Castiel lui avait dit, une fois la situation maîtrisée, qu'il avait utilisé sa Grâce pour compresser le portail comme il l'aurait fait sur une blessure, juste assez longtemps pour lui permettre de se refermer par-lui-même sans pulvériser un continent dans le processus. Après avoir réglé le problème, il avait soigné Dean et Sam était arrivé. Point.

* * *

Enfin, c'était ce que dit Dean à Sam. Il y a quelque chose qu'il passe sous silence. Il devrait probablement se sentir vaguement embarrassé de ce qu'il s'est passé après l'effondrement du portail, mais pour une raison encore assez floue, il ne peut que regretter que cela été aussi bref.

* * *

Dean pensait qu'il allait mourir dans cet entrepôt, sans même Sam pour le soutenir, et Castiel était lui aussi plutôt mal en point. Quand la lumière s'était éteinte, Dean avait entendu le son d'un corps tombant sur le sol.

« Cas ? » avait-il faiblement croassé. Puis, quand il n'avait reçu aucune réponse : « Cas ! Cas, ça va ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Un sentiment de panique lui montant rapidement dans la gorge, il s'était levé, attendu quelques secondes que sa vision s'éclaircisse et avait trébuché en direction de la forme enveloppée de beige étendue devant le sceau, maintenant dessin inanimé Le chasseur s'était laissé tomber à côté de l'ange.

« Cas. Cas ! J'ai pas fait tout ça pour te voir me claquer entre les doigts, tu m'entends ? Cas ! Debout ! »

Un frisson avait parcourut le corps de Castiel, et il avait battu des paupières en prenant une large inspiration. Ses yeux avaient erré un instant avant de se poser sur le visage de Dean au-dessus de lui.

« Dean, » avait-il fait avec une sorte de surprise satisfaite. « Le portail ? »

Dean avait eu à utiliser ses dernière force pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire largement, ses mains agrippant le devant du trench-coat.

« Vieux, j'ai vraiment cru que t'étais fini cette fois ! Ne me refais jamais ça, ou je te jure que je te tue moi-même. »

Sans laisser l'ange dire quoi que ce soit à propos de l'absence de logique de sa phrase, il avait tiré sur le col de Castiel et écrasé sa bouche contre celle de son ami.

Ça n'avait pas été quelque chose de romantique ou même d'affectueux, pas vraiment marquée de désir non plus. Ça avait juste une pression désespérée échangée entre deux personnes voulant être sûres que l'autre est vivant près d'eux et ressentir leur souffle, leur chaleur. Dans un premier temps ils n'avaient pas bougé, Castiel parce qu'il n'avait probablement aucune idée de la façon dont il devait agir, Dean parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas lâcher Cas, pas maintenant, pas encore, même si c'était une réaction de gamine, vraiment. Puis Castiel avait émit un léger gémissement, levé une main et l'avait emmêlée dans les cheveux de Dean, inclinant la tête pour changer le contact en baiser.

Ils n'ont aucune idée de combien de temps ils ont passé à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, toute notion d'espace vital oubliée. C'est uniquement lorsqu'ils avaient entendu le moteur de l'Impala qu'ils avaient arrêté, se fixant des yeux.

« Plus jamais, » avait fait Dean avec un sourire.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! N'hésitez pas à commenter~


End file.
